


Life, reimagined

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula E RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Gen, M/M, Mates, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 07:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Andre never imagined having a Pack, or a Mate, but when Jev worms his way into his life, he is starting to believe otherwise





	Life, reimagined

**Author's Note:**

> Jeandre just HAD to written in the a/o/b universe

Andre was a little hesitant when he heard an Omega was gonna be his teammate in FE. He had met Jev briefly in the past, but working so closely together was something Andre had never done before with an Omega. 

 

The first meeting was… interesting to say the least. Jev came in late, sunglasses still on his nose and scarf haphazardly around his neck. As he flopped down on the chair next to Andre, the Alpha caught a whiff of his smell and tensed. Even through the Frenchman’s cologne and sweet Omega scent, he could smell traces of an Alpha. When he looked closely, he could see dark marks all over Jev’s neck, only badly hidden by the scarf.

 

Andre growled almost unconsciously, leaning in slightly.  Jev tensed instantly, throwing him a weary glance but instinctively tilting his head to give Andre the space to lean in. Andre cleared his throat, moving his chair further away from Jev.

 

“Sorry… let’s continue...”

 

~~

 

It took some time for Andre to let the Omega get close, but eventually his Pack instincts got the best of him. He found himself staying closer to the Frenchman, keeping an eye on him during public events, and also laying near during their ‘between session naps’.

 

Jev seemed to enjoy the Alpha’s proximity too, sometimes even cooing softly and baring his throat when the Alpha slung an arm around him. Jev’s neck still wore bruises, but less of them, and also more sporadically. Andre hadn’t mentioned it to him, even though it bothered him. Jev seemed to know the Alpha didn’t approve, and one night, after Andre had tried to not so subtly scent him, the Omega took it upon himself to explain.

 

“I can’t Mate with 1 Alpha, I don’t want to be dependant.” he muttered, his head resting on Andre’s shoulder as the Alpha rubbed his fingers over Jev’s neck. “I sleep around, but I never let them claim me.” he added. Andre absentmindedly moved his hand to Jev’s shoulder, pulling him closer.

 

“That’s fine, to each their own.” he muttered. Jev tilted his head up, cooing softly as he nudged his nose against Andre’s jaw.

 

“Why are you not mated?” he asked softly. Andre shrugged.

 

“I doubt there is someone for me out there.” Andre sighed, biting his lip. Jev pressed a little closer.

 

“And Pack? You don’t have that either. You don’t seem to want anyone close to you.” Jev muttered worriedly. Andre let out a shaky breath, looking away.

 

“I thought that you were Pack.” he blurted out. Jev blinked, before grinning widely and crawling on top of Andre, hugging him tightly.

 

“Always wanted a real Pack.” he mumbled, squashing his face in Andre’s neck. Andre hugged him back equally tightly, gently running his hand over the back of the Omega’s neck.

 

“I don’t know if one Alpha and one Omega counts as a real Pack, but we’ll try.” he whispered. Jev cooed, tilting his head to bare the right side of his throat. Andre stilled, unsure what to do, but Jev tugged him closer.

 

“You can scent me properly, if you want.” Jev whispered, still straddling Andre’s waist. Andre let out an unsure noise, hesitating before leaning in, running his nose and then his cheek over the side of Jev’s neck. The Omega’s cooed again, shivering slightly. 

 

“Thank you…” he whispered breathlessly as Andre pulled away. Andre nodded mutely, sitting up a little more but not pushing Jev off his lap yet.

 

“...I eh… with Pack, they, do we…” he fumbled for words and eventually trailed off completely. Jev gently squeezed his shoulder.

 

“What is it?” he asked. Andre tilted his head to the side slightly.

 

“Do you… scent me too?” he asked awkwardly. Jev grinned and nuzzled his cheek a little.

 

“If you want me to, then yes. It’s our Pack, we make our own ruled.” he whispered comfortingly, before thoroughly scenting Andre too, cooing softly as he nuzzled Andre’s throat. The Alpha smiled, letting his Pack Mate close.

 

He could get used to this.

 

~~

 

Months later, their Pack wasn’t just the 2 of them anymore. Having Jev around made it easier for Andre to trust others too, and he was thankful for it. It was a weird mix, this Formula E Pack, no real Pack Alpha or clear ranks, but it worked. 

 

Andre was still a bit hesitant about all the Pack cuddles, but had stopped flinching away when another driver reached out for him. Normally, it was still him and Jev curled together during bonding nights, watching and laughing at their Pack Mates’ antics.

 

James was sometimes allowed to curl up with them too, the British Beta just don’t giving Andre a choice, always flopping down next to them and resting his head on Andre’s shoulder. Even if Andre wanted to say no, the Brit’s puppy eyes convinced him not to.

 

Andre found he didn’t mind too much. He trusted the Beta, with himself and Jev, who had become increasingly more important to the Andre. He didn’t scent James as thoroughly as he would Jev, but still brushed his nose over James’s throat whenever the Beta let him.

 

Mitch had tried to get close too, jokingly sitting down on Andre’s lap one night, but neither Jev, Andre, or Alex seemed to agree. The latter instantly snarled until Mitch hurried back at him, the Omega whimpering in apology as he curled close to the tall Alpha.

 

“Sorry, Alex.” he muttered, letting Alex nuzzle and nip at his throat. Alex sighed.

 

“Sorry, instincts” Alex whispered, teeth scraping over the Mark in Mitch’s neck. Mitch sighed and curled into him.

 

“It’s fine, I shouldn’t have done that.” the Kiwi whispered, closing his eyes as Alex scented him some more, lips pressing over the Mating Mark yet again.

 

“Andre, are you okay?” Jev meanwhile asked softly. Andre was completely tense, growling softly as he clutched Jev close, eying the affection between Alex and Mitch with a weary look. 

 

The Alpha suddenly pushed Jev away, scrambling to his feet before rushing out of the room. Jev ran after him, ignoring the worried cries of the other drivers.

 

“Andre? Wait!” he tried. The German simply ignored him, quickening his pace. “ _ Alpha, wait, please!” _ Jev whimpered, coming to a halt as he knew it was futile to run after him. Andre stopped immediately, turning around to look at Jev.

 

“What did you call me?” he asked in a shaking voice. Jev stepped closer.

 

“Alpha.” he whispered. “Y-you are my Alpha, my Mate.” he added, fists clenched at his sides to keep him from reaching out to Andre. Andre smiled shakily.

 

“I thought you didn’t feel it.” he mumbled. “And with you sleeping with others, I...I didn’t think you wanted me.” he added. Jev stepped even closer, their toes almost touching now. He slowly took his scarf off, pulling the collar of his shirt away from his neck.

 

“I haven’t slept with anyone since the day we became Pack.” he said as Andre’s fingers brushed over Jev’s skin, soft and pink, and no bruises in sight. 

 

“You should have told me…” Andre muttered, tentatively wrapping his arms around the Omega. Jev chuckled, resting his head on Andre’s shoulder.

 

“I didn’t want to scare you away.” he whispered. Andre tilted Jev’s face towards him, brushing their noses together.

 

“I love you, my silly Omega.” Andre breathed out. Jev grinned widely, promptly smashing their lips together. Andre sighed into the kiss, growling approvingly as Jev instantly parted his lips for him.

 

A sudden squeak startled them, and Jev and Andre turned to see 20-odd pairs of eyes looking at them.

 

“Pack hug!” James roared suddenly, all drivers rushing over to them. Andre huffed and brought Jev close, shielding him slightly, but he also smiled as arms, who knows what arm belonged to which driver, wrapped him into a sloppy hug.

 

“Thank you.” he whispered to no one in particular, closing his eyes as he buried his face in Jev’s neck, other drivers patting his head and back in comfort. 

 

He was sure he couldn’t live without his Pack, or his Mate, any longer. They were all part of him now.

 


End file.
